1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method for clamping and subsequently machining a disk- or ring-shaped workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
For mechanical machining of an end face of a thin-walled disk or ring-shaped workpiece a chucking means that absorbs the machining forces that occur without changing its own form and position is required. For workpieces that have a flat or geometrically uniform reference or contact surface which can be clamped, chucking can be done with ordinary clamping means such as jaw chucks, collet chucks, or magnetic chucks. If such a uniform reference contact surface is not available, for instance, for rough cast and forged parts or for parts that are warped due to heat treatment, then the known prior art clamping means can no longer be used. This applies particularly if high requirements are placed on a precise and uniform shape and surface quality. In such cases, the workpiece can be accommodated or clamped only with expensive means of little flexibility. Examples of this are casting in, gluing onto or the use of a hydrolock chuck collet, which are well known in the prior art.
Against the background of the above-described problem, the problem underlying the invention is to specify a method for clamping and subsequently machining a disk- or ring-shaped workpiece that permits easy machining independently of the presence of a reference or contact surface of the workpiece.